


Winter Wonderland

by slythiewrites



Series: Holiday Collection 2017⛄ [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I did this, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short, hand holding, soff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Kenyuk looooving. Some of the fluffiest stuff I ever wrote. /tear





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got like a million other things to be writing and I haven't really written anything tbh. I've just been floating around in purgatory just waiting lol. Anyway, I wrote this like a week ago n it's December now so I feel that I can post it. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

It was late, and not many people were out and about as the two walked side by side down the street. Each shop in the district they walked through was decorated in reflection of Christmas; red and silver tinsel winded up the light poles, Christmas lights hung off the street signs gave the appearance of light passing through icicles. The snow was no longer falling, but it still crunched beneath their boots and whirled in the winds, as they continued aimlessly wandering the town. It was a beautiful time of year, a winter wonderland, and he wouldn't be honest if he didn't feel somewhat brazen with the few drinks of wine stewing in his body from dinner.

****

Sanghyuk reached out with trembling fingers. When they brushed across Jaehwan's he backed down, suddenly embarrassed and not so brazen. That was too  _ forward _ , Jaehwan wouldn't like  _ that _ . He brought his hand back to his side and stared down at the cement. He could see Jaehwan peering at him in his peripheral, but the look on his face was hard to decipher. Sanghyuk felt his cheeks burning, but not from the cold winds that blew across them.

****

At his side Sanghyuk wrung his hand, trying to be rid of the tingling feeling left in the wake of their brief moment of contact. He sighed outwardly, wishing he would stop overreacting. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered violently inside him, threatening to take him out at any moment. However, beside him, Jaehwan seemed to be completely at ease. He grunted softly and jutted his hand out to finish what the other had started. Sanghyuk looked down and watched as their fingers entwined perfectly, their hands slotting together like a missing piece.

****

Jaehwan stopped walking and pulled at Sanghyuk's hand when he didn't. The younger man turned to look at him, eyes slit against the wind on the street that had began to pick up. Jaehwan looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at his donsaeng. Surrounded by snowy winds and red and green lights, he felt that having an easy dinner and then walking around tonight with Sanghyuk at his side was the best Christmas present he could ever have.

****

He wanted Sanghyuk to know how he felt, but his throat closed up when he thought of the words. Sanghyuk cocked his head to the side with a curious lift at the corner of his lips and Jaehwan smiled brightly in response. He took a deliberate step towards the maknae, who looked up at him through now wide eyes. Jaehwan continued on his mission, closing the distance between their bodies and pouting his thick lips for a kiss.

****

Their  _ first _ kiss.

****

Sanghyuk felt his heart trying to jump out his throat, but he moved in anyway, pressing his lips against Jaehwan's. They were everything he'd imagined and more; warm despite the chill of the night, plush and soft against his, and they tasted sweet like the wine they'd had with dinner. It felt like Sanghyuk was imploding as his heart pounded in his throat and those butterflies went up like sticks of dynamite in his chest. 

****

His palm started to sweat, but Jaehwan didn't seem to mind. Instead he squeezed his hand in his and Sanghyuk bristled affectionately, whining softly into the kiss as Jaehwan pulled his lips away slowly. He touched his forehead to Sanghyuk's and exhaled with a soft chuckle. His eyes were lit by the bright lights overhead and Sanghyuk couldn't help but grin foolishly.

****

Yes, this would be the best Christmas they've ever had.


End file.
